


Not Your Typical Reid

by AJT99



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Relationship, add as i go lol, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJT99/pseuds/AJT99
Summary: [Y/N] Reid is just like her big brother, Spencer, but also the complete opposite. Fortunately, this Reid caught the attention of SSA Hotchner, and not just for her potential for the Bureau.~probably won't follow the exact timeline of canon CM, heads-up!~
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

“Dance with me, my darling!” Garcia giggled softly, her soft blonde hair sticking to her pale skin under the unforgiving lights of the bar as she danced with [Y/N] Reid. The girls, both of which were dancing - if their moving bodies could even be called that - were not the most sober. However, [Y/N] couldn’t let off that she was inebriated, being that she had just barely turned 18 a few months prior to this interaction. Given, with her brother being an agent with the BAU, she wasn’t too concerned with what would happen if the local bartender happened to notice that she was being slipped a few drinks by Garcia and Prentiss when they went back to the booth that had been declared as theirs since they showed up a few hours ago. The two girls made their way back to the booth, their breath coming in slightly short pants from the rigorous dance floor activity they’d been at for the better part of ten minutes. Almost immediately, Penelope was whisked away by Derek, leaving [Y/N] alone with Emily, and JJ.

“Ahh! Don’t let Spencer see the shots. He’ll forsure cut off the system we have going.” [Y/N] smiled brightly, her perfect teeth being the product of years of braces that had made her previous teen years a little harder than they ought to have been - but how easy could they have been when she was graduating high school when most kids her age were just starting their journey through the ‘best years’ of their lives. [Y/N], like her older brother, carried on the child prodigy legacy for the Reid name. 

“Come on, he’s not even paying attention. He’s making sure that Morgan and Garcia aren’t going to get kicked out for public indecency.” JJ smiled, looking at the younger Reid with a caring smile. She was [Y/N]’s age once, and truly didn’t mind supplying her with alcohol, plus they had Spencer’s blessing. Like water, the shots went down between the girls, all of them scrunching up their faces as they chased the shots with some limes.

“Hotch!” An excited squeal came from Garcia as she saw her boss walk in, Rossi behind him. They had obviously just gotten off from doing paperwork back at the BAU if their suits and slightly astray ties were any indicator. [Y/N] looked up from her space between Emily and JJ, watching the two older men walk towards the booth that everyone was beginning to congregate around. With pleasant greetings being passed between the familiar team, all eyes fell onto [Y/N]. As she opened her mouth to introduce herself, Spencer stepped in.

“Hotch, Rossi, this is my little sister, [Y/N]. She just got her masters in history and anthropology, so we’re all out to celebrate her tonight!” He said with a wide smile and pride in his voice. There was no doubt that his little sister was his pride and joy, he knew they were all too similar and made sure that she didn’t have to go through the trials and tribulations that he did with the label of being a child prodigy. 

“Speeencer!” [Y/N] laughed softly, “It’s nothing that exciting.. Not until I’ve got four PhDs under my belt, that is.” She teased her brother happily, reaching out to shake Dave’s hand before she turned towards Aaron. “It’s nice to meet you, Hotch,” She smiled softly, her eyes meeting his as their hands connected.

“Please, call me Aaron,” The stoic man uncharacteristically smiled, his eyes doing her a quick, almost unnoticeable, once over.

“Aaron..” She unabashedly smiled, testing his name on her tongue. And to Aaron, it was almost sinful how her lips made his name sound.

“Now, we’re over the pleasantries,” Derek grinned, “We just ended a case and we’ve got a baby genius to celebrate! Let’s drink!”  
His words sparked chuckles and soft giggles, Spencer sending [Y/N] a knowing look to enjoy herself, but not to get too drunk. Especially now that his boss was in attendance, and since she was not of drinking age. She nodded silently in understanding before grabbing a beer that she knew she would have to nurse for the remainder of the night in order to comply with her brother’s wishes.  
See, though. The thing was, all the intelligence and IQ points in the world couldn’t stop [Y/N] from making relatively dumb decisions when she was out with the girls of the BAU on nights like tonight. Between the terribly sung karaoke, the less-than innocent dancing, and flirting done between them, it was enough to make Spencer decide she would definitely be cut off from drinking for the next few outings, and it was also enough to catch the eye of the resident pretend-to-be-impartial man of the BAU. It’s not that he could place his finger on it, it’s just that.. [Y/N] caught his attention, and God, were skirts that short even legal? Certainly, his curiosity about the young girl in the skirt could not possibly be legal. And here she was, the young girl walking straight towards him with a bashful smile that should, without a doubt, be illegal. 

“Hot- Aaron,” she beamed at him, ignoring the warning gaze she received from her older brother. However, she had the older man’s full attention. “I was told to come over here due to a problem,” she said with utmost confidence, causing Aaron to raise his eyebrow and chuckle, urging her to continue. “It was brought to my attention that you were invited to a team party next weekend and had to decline because you’re..” she looked back at the group consisting of Derek, Penelope, JJ, and Emily, all mouthing words at her. “Sister? In law?” she furrowed her brows before her inebriated mind had a light bulb moment. “Oh! Sister-in-law! She can’t watch Jack. But that makes Penelope really upset because she put a lot of work into the party and so! I can watch Jack.” She smiled brightly. “Now, I know you’re a good Dad and don’t want to leave him in the care of just anyone, so, I was thinking that we could meet up, outside of a bar setting, of course, and you can decide whether or not you’d be comfortable with it?” And for someone so under the influence, she surely was making pretty good ideas for Aaron to ponder over.

“Um, yeah. We can definitely do that. Let’s say, you come to the BAU tomorrow and we can discuss it?” He asked, cracking the tiniest smile when she nodded eagerly.  
With that, [Y/N] made her way back into the crowd, leaving behind her brother’s boss with a strange feeling creeping up through his veins and into his chest. He hadn’t quite felt this way since.. Well, since he was in high school, crushing over the girl that would eventually become his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Hangovers, in [Y/N]’s opinion, were something that she knew would come back to bite her in the ass someday, but seeing as she was young and her body was in its undefeatable yeats, she didn’t have to worry about them too much. With nothing but a dry mouth, she made her way to the bathroom, having ended up back at her brother’s apartment as it was closer to the bar once they left, and he was… well, overprotective as always, and wanted to make sure she was safe after the night that she and the team had spent together.

One well-deserved shower later, she was drying her hair off while walking towards the kitchen, smiling in a greeting towards her brother.

“Morning,” she yawned softly, a lazy smile on her lips as she immediately began to raid through his cabinets and fridge, having to settle on a bowl of cocoa pebbles to satiate her hunger for the time being.

“Morning!” Her brother greeted a little too eagerly, causing the younger Reid to raise her eyebrow. “I got a call from Strauss earlier, and once you’re through the academy, you’ve been approved to shadow under me for the rest of your training. It’s about we get someone else in the BAU that can inform about different cultures and societies.” He chuckled softly, watching his sister’s eyes widen as she let out an excited squeal.

“No fucking way! Spencer, thank you!” She smiled widely, immediately hugging her older brother. However different the two may be, she was grateful for the astronomical opportunities that came with the Reid name and the fact that Spencer was her brother. With the promise of a small celebration the coming night, [Y/N] and Spencer went their separate ways for the time being.

[Y/N] made her way to a coffee shop just down the street, the girl absolutely glowing with happiness and joy, because honestly, how could her life get any better at this point? She just got her Masters in history and anthropology, was set to go to the academy, and was going to train under her brother in one of the most notorious units in the entire Bureau? Well, the answer to that came to her just moments after picking up her coffee, and it came in the form of a coffee-stained blouse after running into what she could only describe as a brick wall that towered over her.

“Oh!” A soft gasp left her lips, her body bowing away from the hot liquid that was clinging to her. She heard an apology from the offending brick wall, only to be met with the eyes of Aaron Hotchner when she looked up to identify the man in front of her. Her eyes widened slightly, a blush spreading across her pale cheeks. “Aaron, of fuck, I’m sorry!”

The previously stunned man jumped into action, grabbing some napkins from the counter next to them and handed them to [Y/N] to dab at her chest area of the blouse while he tried to stop the coffee from seeping down her blouse even further. “Don’t apologize, this is entirely my fault,” he quickly said to her, their gazes connecting briefly before the girl pulled away and laughed while shaking her head, causing Aaron’s eyebrows to furrow - an expression that crossed his features more often than not.

“Guess this is the world telling us it’s time to talk about that night of babysitting, huh? Funny how that works,” She smiled up at him, almost as if she hadn’t just gotten half a latte spilled onto her shirt.

“I guess you could put it that way..” He nodded, taking off his light jacket to offer to her, which she gladly accepted with a grateful smile. And eventually, after some back and forth, Aaron was able to buy and replace the coffee that had been wasted on her shirt before the two of them sat down together at a table, sitting across from one another.

“So, I’m certified in CPR and in administering first aid. And I’m pretty knowledgeable about children. I may not read as fast as Spencer, but I did take a semester over child care in different cultures and societies, so I’ve read nearly all the books about it.” She started off, a small smile gracing her lips.

Aaron nodded along, having already decided the night prior that he would take her up on the offer to babysit Jack for the night in question. She was a Reid, and showed no signs of being less worthy than Spencer when it came to her credibility.

“[Y/N], I do hope you know that it’s hard for me to let people come into Jack’s life and to trust them with his well-being. However, I did have a pretty thorough background check done, and seeing as I know Reid, I can trust that Jack would be safe in your care, so.. Yes. You’ve got the job - or rather, you’ve got the night?” He let out a slightly awkward chuckle, watching the young Reid in front of him brighten up like a light, spouting how grateful she was and how he wouldn’t regret it, and honestly, Aaron didn’t have a doubt in his mind that he would regret it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is the second installment of this book lol! It was kinda rushed and I'm not the absolute proudest of it, however! I kinda dove head first into this fic bc there's not enough Hotch fics on here lol! I'm probably gonna try to get a better flow chart of how I want the book to go before I update again! Other than that, please leave comments, kudos, etc! And lmk if y'all would be interested in being like insta buddies or snap friends?<3 none of my irl frineds are addicted to CM like me so I need CM peeps lol


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week, [Y/N] spent her time clearing out her little college apartment, knowing that she wouldn’t be there to live in it - or pay for it - when she went to the academy. Twenty weeks. She sighed softly, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she taped one of the boxes up that she had been packing her knick knacks into. She checked the time, realizing that her brother and his friends would be over soon to help her move most of her boxes over to Spencer’s apartment where they would stay until she graduated from the academy. She couldn’t help but to feel a pit of anxiety forming in her stomach, she was never one to really get nervous, but.. This was her future. Sure, she knew that if Spencer had gotten through, she would, too. But, this was different. Her IQ wasn’t as high as his - only a few points lower - but what if they decided she wasn’t fit enough to fit into the FBI? The young girl groaned, pushing her hands through her hair as she began pacing slightly around her little apartment, completely lost in her own thoughts before she heard a knock at the door. Immediately, she stopped pacing and walked to her door, opening it up with a rather convincing smile at her brother and the crew behind him.  


“Come in!” She said with a slight rise in octave to her voice, smiling as she stepped to the side, raising her eyebrow slightly as a tiny pair of feet came into her view.  


“[Y/N]..” She heard the familiar timbre of Aaron Hotchner, causing her to look up, seeing the aforementioned man before her, holding the hand of a tiny boy that was under half his height. “This is Jack. I figured it was a good time to bring him to meet you before you babysit tomorrow.” He explained, watching as Jack let go of his hand to introduce himself to the young girl whos apartment they were standing inside of. Nodding with a small smile at Aaron, [Y/N] crouched down and held her hand out to the young boy.  


“Hi, I’m [Y/N], and you must be Jack?” She smiled, shaking his little hand as the young boy introduced himself back to her. “Well, I have some games on my Ipad that you can play while we all finish up packing, and some fruit snacks I need to get rid of, if that’s okay with your dad?” She offered to the small boy before looking up at Aaron from her crouched position down by his son. With a nod of affirmation from Aaron, [Y/N] was taking Jack’s hand and leading him into the kitchen area of her apartment, grabbing her Ipad from the charging dock as she set him up with a bottle of water, snacks, and a pillow and blanket to get comfortable with while the adults worked on clearing the various rooms of the apartment out.  


What she failed to notice was Aaron watching her as she left with his son with a gaze that.. Only could be explained as adoration. This, of course, was not missed by David Rossi.  


“She’s kind of a natural with him, huh?” Rossi spoke to Aaron where they both stood by the doorway, causing a slightly raised eyebrow to make an appearance on Aaron’s face.  


“I would hope so. She is going to be babysitting him tomorrow while we meet at your place.” Aaron explained, trying to brush off what Rossi had said, but he couldn’t brush off the slight jump in his pulse as he watched her set up a little area for Jack to lay down and enjoy playing on her Ipad.  


“Whatever helps you sleep at night. But, do well to remember, Spencer might have some thoughts about his little sister and his boss,” the older man chuckled before walking towards some of the boxes that needed to be carried out to the Uhaul outfront. 

~

[Y/N] was absolutely exhausted after her and the team moved all of her boxes to Spencer’s apartment, which she was grateful that he had an extra room that she could keep her stuff in until she got out of the academy. The only thing that was giving her energy right now was the fact that in an hour, she would be arriving at the Hotchner household so that she could relieve Aaron of his fatherly duties and take over for him for the night. She sat down at Spencer’s table, opening the curtains to let some light in as she began fixing up her makeup - nothing too extravagant, just some brow product and mascara. She threw her hair up into a high ponytail before swiping on some chapstick, as well. Spencer walked out of his room, his keys in his hand as he grabbed his coat from the coat rack that stayed by his front door.  


“Ready?” He asked his sister, having already decided that he would take her over to Aaron’s and pick her up from there, as well. She nodded and stood up, grabbing one of Spencer’s larger cardigans, moving to jog away from his disapproving hands when he went to grab it back from her. She laughed softly, jogging down the stairs as her brother chased after her, the two of them squabbling about her giving the cardigan back - a squabble which ended with her putting the cardigan on and sticking her tongue out at him before she slid into his car.  


“You’re lucky you’re my sister.” He huffed, turning the car on before he began driving to Hotch’s house, being convinced to stop to get coffee for his sister along the way under the guilt trip of ‘you wouldn’t want me to be too tired to keep your bosses son safe, riiiight?’.  


As they pulled up to the Hotchner residence, [Y/N]’s stomach did a little flip. It looked so… domestic. Aaron Hotchner didn’t seem like the kind of man to own a two story home with a white picket fence in the suburbs of D.C., but here she was at his suburban home that was lined with a white picket fence. “Thanks, Spence,” she smiled, kissing his cheek before grabbing her bag, walking to the front door before she raised her hand and knocked.  


“Just a moment!” She heard from behind the door - no doubt it was Aaron trying to wrangle Jack. She couldn’t help but to smile softly, biting at her lip as she imagined the father and son behind the door. Suddenly, the door opened, a domestic-looking Aaron Hotchner looking down at her with his typical stoic expression, but she swears she could have seen the ghosting of a smile on the corner of his lips, and she doesn’t know why, but her heart skipped a beat at the sight. “Hey. Come on in.” He nodded, stepping to the side as he began talking to her about bedtimes and whatnot for his son, all of which she nodded along to, listening closely to his words. She didn’t want to mess this up by any means, especially since this was the man that was in charge of the unit she was trying to get into after she graduated from the academy.  


“I got this,” She said softly, placing a hand on his upper arm. “Go and enjoy your night. I have your number, Jessica’s, poison control, non-emergency, and obviously 911. I got it. Go on,” she smiled softly, walking with him towards the door, watching as he leaned down to hug his son before standing up straight and giving [Y/N] a knowing look that said I trust you while simultaneously saying Don’t make me regret this. She nodded in understanding, bidding him goodbye before shutting the door, looking down at the little boy by her legs.  


“Well, where do we start?” With that, the little boy grinned widely, grabbing her hand to drag her to his playroom.

~

By midnight, Aaron was ready to take his leave, promising Spencer that he would drive [Y/N] home so that he could stay longer since JJ and Emily were begging for his continued presence. With a goodbye being said to his team, Aaron drove home to his son and his babysitter. He genuinely couldn’t wait to see his son… and to see what his son thought of [Y/N]. He also couldn’t wait to see, well, [Y/N]. He pulled into his driveway and parked his car, making his way to the front door. With great pleasure, he noticed the front door was locked safely, and the alarm was set, as well. He came inside, finding the living room and the rest of the downstairs completely empty. Only one lamp in the living room was on still, causing a raised eyebrow to appear on his face before he walked up the stairs, noting all of the rooms shut except for the door that led into Jack’s room. He slowly made his way there, making sure to stay quiet as he peeked in. The scene before him caused his breath to hitch. In Jack’s bed was, of course, Jack. Additionally, [Y/N] was laying on her side in the bed, Jack wrapped in her arms and a book still in her hands. Obviously, the two had fallen asleep together while she was reading him a bedtime story. He had to take a moment to recollect where he was, the scene reminding him too much of the late nights he would get home to find Haley and Jack in the exact same position, and the exact same book - it was Jack’s favorite. He had to take a deep breath to steady himself before walking into the room, gently shaking [Y/N]’s shoulder to wake her, the sleepy girl slowly opening her eyes as she looked up at Aaron with a sleepy smile that made his heart ache.  


“Oh, hey. How was it?” She asked quietly, gently detangling herself from Jack’s body before kissing his forehead sweetly. She watched as Aaron did the same to his son before tucking him in properly, walking out of the room with the much younger girl.  


“It was… nice. Definitely needed after the past few weeks.” He nodded in reply, reaching for his wallet to hand over some bills as payment to the girl, being stopped by a hand being placed over his.  


“No need. Um, I leave for the academy on monday, so it’s not like I’ll be needing the money anyway,” she explained, smiling softly. “Thank you, though.” She nodded.  


“I can’t just not pay you,” Aaron went to argue, stopping when his eyes met hers.  


“You can pay me by cheering me on at my PT tests,” she teased sweetly before letting out a soft yawn, smiling up at him as he shook his head incredulously.  


“Deal,” he chuckled, offering to drive her home before she shook her head, pulling out her phone to order a Lyft.  


“Actually,” she smiled, “you can repay me by paying for my Lyft.” Aaron agreed easily, urging her to text him when she got back to Spencer’s apartment as he walked her to her Lyft that arrived just a few minutes later.  


“I promise. See you around, Aaron.” She said softly as she climbed into her Lyft. And yes, he would make sure that she saw him around, now that he had a reason to be interested in teaching some of the courses at the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think pls 😭💕


	4. Chapter 4

To say [Y/N] was nervous was a complete understatement. She was standing outside of the FBI academy in Quantico, her brother Spencer by her side as he held her small duffle bag that was allotted for all new trainees to bring along with them on their journey through the twenty week course they were about to embark on.  


“Spence, I’m nervous. What if I fail out? What if I’m not good enough? What if they don’t think I’m smart enough to be mentored under you in the BAU?” She asked, rambling off as she turned to look at her older brother, the nerves obvious in her expression.  


“[Y/N], you’re just as smart as me, and have qualities that the FBI and the BAU are in dire need of. When I went through the academy, they had to make exceptions in just about every area except academics just so that I would pass. If I could make it through those twenty weeks, I have no doubt in my mind that you can do it. And it’s not like you’ll be alone there, you know we’ll all be dropping in to check on you from time to time,” Spencer grinned softly, pulling his little sister into his arms tightly, dropping a kiss to the top of her head as he felt the smaller of the two siblings return the hug tenfold.  


“Thank you, Spencer.. I just.. I’m so nervous. I definitely needed that, though,” she smiled, pulling away from him with a bright smile and renewed confidence in herself as she took a step back, looking towards the entrance of the building that would be her new home from the greater part of the next half year.  


“It’s what big brothers are for. You know, statistically speaking, most young adults with a supportive sibling tend to excel in their career field 78 percent more than those who are only children or are estranged from their siblings?” He spouted out, grinning brightly as he heard his little sister groan playfully at his rambling.  


“Oh, to feel the sweet freedom of being an only child,” she teased, smiling even wider as she grabbed her duffle bag from his hands, the two of them walking into the academy. Spencer stayed by the side, watching his sister as she signed in and got her correct assigning. He turned, hearing multiple sets of footsteps making their way towards him. He couldn’t help but to grin, staring at the entirety of the BAU that was there to support his sister as she entered the academy.  


[Y/N] turned her head, her eyes widening slightly as she saw the rest of the BAU standing with Spencer, her eyes immediately connecting with none other than Aaron Hotchner who was staring back at her with a look that she could only describe as… longing? Pride? Pining? No, that couldn’t be right. That was her brother’s boss - her potential future boss. It was probably just a supportive gaze. She nodded at him before looking towards the rest of the team, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to them and an ‘I love you’ to her brother before she waved and made her way towards the dorm that she had been assigned to. She smiled softly to herself, not noticing that people had already started to whisper. It didn’t come as a surprise, however, the BAU was renowned in the FBI and even the new recruits knew that they wouldn’t have come to see the new recruits unless one of them was involved somehow - and that would lead to favoritism, which would ultimately lead to fractions being formed against the one that was getting the special treatment. [Y/N] didn’t even know what she had gotten herself into by joining the academy with an esteemed profiler as a brother, and his equally as illustrious team behind her in support. But, by God, was she going to learn the repercussions of being a new recruit that others thought had an easy way into the FBI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh! sorry this was so short, i'm just kinda in the writing mood and i planned out a few chapters today! anyway, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

A challenge was something that [Y/N] was always up for. She was a Reid, afterall. Her first week of the Academy was brutal, she was being woken up at ungodly hours of the morning, forced to eat food that she doubted would be acceptable for a racoon to eat - not to mention she got ten minutes to do it -, her shower time was spent with at least fifteen other girls, and she kissed her sweet, sweet privacy goodbye the moment she waved farewell to her brother. 

However, she persistently found ways to keep herself motivated and optimistic through these trying times. For example, even though she was up before the sun to do PT with the rest of her fellow recruits before the break of dawn, she kept telling herself that it was the best way for her to stay in shape - and she made the absolute best of it. She would be up before the instructor came to wake them up, she would finish first during the runs, max out her situps and pushups, push herself to do pull ups until she could no longer support her full body weight with just her hands that clung to the metal bar. What kept her going though was the thought of her future, the reassurance that she knew she could do this as long as she kept optimistic and put in the work. 

~ 

Fortunately, the first four weeks consisted mostly of academia. She excelled here. Unfortunately, her fellow peers had figured out during those four weeks why the BAU had been present the day that they all joined. It wasn’t hard to figure out which recruit had ties with the BAU when one of them had the last name of Reid. 

”Well, if it isn’t the Golden child,” A girl, Amy, sneered as she passed [Y/N] in the study room of the dorms, a group of girls behind her. If [Y/N] hadn’t known better, she’d be willing to bet she was on the set of “Mean Girls” and not in the dorms of the FBI academy. 

”Um.. Can I help you?” She asked, dog earring the corner of the textbook she had been reading (something she knew Spencer would absolutely kill her for doing). 

”You know, a lot of us actually worked hard to get here. Struggled for our whole lives to get a spot at the Academy, and you’re just here because the FBI thinks the freaky genes in your brother passed down to you, too,” One of the girls behind Amy sneered at [Y/N] venomously. 

[Y/N] was… stunned, to say the least. Did people actually think that about her? That she had a fast pass into the FBI just because of her brother? No. No! She busted her ass to be at the academy, just like the other recruits. Sure, they were all well over six and seven years her senior, but she got there because she deserved it. She put in the time and effort, gave up having a normal childhood just so that she could create a future for herself. Did it happen to parallel her brother’s? Yes. Did it intersect and piggyback off his career? Hell no! 

”Um. I genuinely have no clue what you’re talking about. Yes, my brother may be an agent, but I can assure you that all the opportunities I have gotten and will receive are due to my own work ethic, dedication, and integrity. And if you think that what has been brought to my plate wasn’t served to me by myself, then you have no right to call yourselves future agents. It doesn’t take a genius to see hard work at play, but I guess it could be hard to see it when your vision is blinded by jealousy,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders, standing up as she grabbed her test books and notebooks. 

”You absolute bitch!” Amy screeched, lunging at [Y/N], knocking them both down to the ground. [Y/N] grunted in shock, pain radiating through her back as she was slammed against the hard ground of the study room. At the commotion, an instructor walked in, immediately going to grab Amy off [Y/N], but before she could, [Y/N] grabbed Amy’s wrist, wrapping her legs around her arm before [Y/N] bent her back against the ground, successfully putting Amy in an armbar that subdued the girl that was attacking her. Within moments, the instructors had released Amy from [Y/N]’s hold in the armbar, pulling the girls into different rooms where they would be questioned and punished accordingly. 

~ 

“Uh, Spencer. You have a call from the Academy, apparently [Y/N] was, um... Involved in an altercation,” Penelope said, walking into the round table room. This caught the attention of all the agents there, Hotch’s head snapping up at the mention of [Y/N]’s name. 

”What!?” Spencer widened his eyes, standing up from the table before he excused himself. 

”I’ll go, too,” Hotch said, standing up as he followed after Spencer. “Seeing as she will be under my direct orders when she comes to do her probationary period here,” he further explained, briskly catching up with Spencer as they both made their way across Quantico to the dorms of the academy. 

Within twenty minutes, they were both in the room with [Y/N] and the instructor, a small television set up that had the tape recording of what had happened in the study room between [Y/N] and Amy. 

”So, you mean to tell me that that young woman attacked another recruit and isn’t getting the full blame? This was obviously self-defense, and is something that you teach in this course, so it wasn’t as if they weren’t going to be exposed to it at some point anyway. Why is agent Reid being questioned here? She isn’t guilty of anything.” Aaron explained, his voice stern, and his gaze stoic as he spoke to the instructor. [Y/N] looked between her brother and Aaron, gulping slightly. She was definitely embarrassed. She knew that they would call her brother, seeing as he was going to be the mentor she did her probationary period under, but she didn’t expect Hotch to be there, as well. 

”She used violent means to disarm another recruit, Aaron,” the instructor began. 

”That’s Agent Hotchner, to you,” Aaron all but growled at the lower ranking agent. 

”Right, my apologies. Agent Hotchner, she was violent to a girl who simply shoved her. If she can’t handle that, how could she handle herself in a high-stress situation in the field?” He asked Hotch. 

”Actually, according to the handbook, chapter seven, line five which states: ‘De-escalate a situation with non-violent force, if that cannot be achieved, use violent, non-lethal force to subdue. If that cannot be achieved, lethal force can be used to subdue a situation’,” Reid quoted, staring at his sister before looking at the instructor. “She used basic textbook methods that are taught to them. As far as I’m concerned, she should be looked at as an example of how to act in a hostile situation. And I would appreciate it if this didn’t come up as an issue again. My mentee doesn’t need to experience hostile situations until the second and third quarters of this course,” He spoke sternly, her expression set in a hard line. He was pissed. Not only was he pissed, but Aaron also felt the tight clench of anger swell in his chest. Not for the exact same reasons as SSA Reid, but mostly because he saw the bruises on [Y/N]. He knew that she had been assaulted, the evidence was clear on her skin. 

With a sigh of defeat, the instructor nodded. “You’re right. Amy will be recycled into another unit,” he decided, looking at [Y/N]. “You’re free to go.” 

[Y/N] stood up, nodding at her brother and Aaron, “Thank you guys for coming..” she said softly, the instructor leaving the room. “I’m sorry I caused such a fuss. She just, um, had a disagreement with me, apparently.” 

Spencer sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “[Y/N], don’t let this happen again. It’s only week four. This was just all academics to get you started and used to the flow of things around here. The next sixteen weeks are going to just get more intense and stressful. Pick and choose your battles. Use your brain, God knows it’s big enough to make it through this course,” he told her, giving her one last hug before he left with a ‘see you later’, leaving Aaron alone to speak to her. 

”That was reckless and stupid, what you did there, Reid,” He said with an authoritative tone, staring down at her. [Y/N] was easily a full head and a half shorter than Aaron. 

”I know, sir. I’m incredibly sorry, but I couldn’t just let her attack me like that... I really hope this doesn’t change my chances of joining you all in the BAU. I swear I’ll put in five times the work I’m already doing, six times the work of the best recruit the academy has to offer,” she told Aaron, her eyes pleading with him. 

”You didn’t let me finish..” He continued, raising a single eyebrow at her. “However reckless and stupid that was to do to a fellow recruit. That is an asset and skill that is essential in the field. You took down a hostile target quickly and efficiently without injuring them or yourself. In hindsight, you subdued some who could have been a potential unsub, and I will not hold that against you. If anything, I think it further proves you’d be a great addition to this team,” He said, his heart thrumming loudly against his chest as he borderline praised the young girl in front of himself. “As far as I’m concerned, there was no harm, no foul here. Keep up the good work, [Y/N].” 

With that, he simply nodded in her direction before taking his own leave. And fuck, he should not have been as proud as he felt right now. She knew how to hold her own, she had a brain, and… she was beautiful. And as much as he hated to admit it, she knew how to get his heart racing. She would be an amazing fit for the BAU, and Aaron just prayed he could keep himself in check, lest he runs the risk of ruining everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me thoughts? Thanks, y'all!!<3


	6. Chapter 6

[Y/N], unlike her older brother, was very athletic, despite the fact that she had gone through high school and college at such a young age. She was avid in tennis, and even played her fair-share of volleyball. However, it seemed like none of that could have ever prepared her for the PT tests and operational skills portion of her academy training. She would do her morning runs and workouts, always coming out breathless and feeling like she might kill over at any moment, but she never let that get in the way of trying her absolute best - pushing herself until she was the first in place at the end of the runs, always maxing out on her workouts. It was physically draining, but she knew the pay off for her work would be worth all the sore muscles and shin splints that the world had to offer her during this time. 

~ 

[Y/N] walked into the gym after her PT run, her forehead dripping with sweat, her PT clothes clinging to her body uncomfortably. It was her eighth week in the academy, and she was more in shape now than she had ever been in her previous years. She wiped at her forehead, taking long swigs from her water bottle as she walked towards her instructor for the morning, only for her eyes to go wide when she noticed Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau standing in place of where her normal, middle-aged, instructor should be. She bit her lip, smiling softly as the two agents locked eyes with her and gave her a soft smile and nod of acknowledgement. 

”Alright, kids, today we’re going to skip the usual workouts that occur and start practicing some hand-to-hand combat. It’s important to really hone in on this skill because you won’t always have your gun out in the field to subdue an unsub if you can’t talk them down peacefully. So, Agent Jareau and I will be showing you some standard moves that we use to help us take down our targets,” Derek spoke to the group of recruits, all of them listening before someone from the back spoke up. 

”And what if /some/ of us already used these moves to subdue one of their peers for no good reason?” The girl, Amy, asked, immediately glaring at [Y/N]. [Y/N] made sure to not react, knowing that it would do no good to poke the flame of the fire that came with interacting with Amy. As it was, she didn’t want to have her brother and Hotch called back to the academy because of something that she was involved with. 

”Well, then I’d say they’re already far more ready than you are to start their career in the field,” Emily spoke up, staring at Amy with a gaze that held no less than disdain for the recruit. It didn’t take long for word about [Y/N] and Amy to get around not only the academy, but the entire bureau. Afterall, she was Spencer Reid’s sister, and she was a hot topic amongst the different units located in Quantico. Everyone wanted her, and that only made it harder for her in the academy. It wasn’t unusual to see a Unit Chief and their Section leader from CARD, Counter-terrorism, or even the Tech department to drop in during classes and PT tests to watch [Y/N] Reid in action. This only furthered the schism between [Y/N] and the recruits - jealousy was awful amongst the academy. 

”Let’s get to work,” Derek said, making everyone pair off with one another, which of course, left [Y/N] by herself with no partner. “Ah, no need to worry, we have another Agent coming, Reid,” Derek smiled at her. And just like he was summoned, Aaron Hotchner walked through the doors in his work out attire, letting the smallest grin appear as he made eye contact with [Y/N]. 

[Y/N]’s breath hitched slightly, staring at the Unit Chief of the BAU, the man who usually was donned in a pressed suit and tie was wearing a worn out FBI shirt and basketball shorts. “Hi, Aar- Agent Hotchner. I’m guessing you’ll be my partner for the day?” She asked, looking up at him. 

”Seems so. I’m here specifically because we know you’re more advanced than this class is, and we can’t risk another tussle happening between you and a peer,” he told her, the girl before him nodding eagerly. She didn’t know if it was the run she had just completed, but her heart was racing at an abnormal pace now. She was going to be practicing hand-to-hand combat with Aaron Hotchner. Their hands were going to be on each other's bodies - something she had definitely thought about once or twice in a different setting. 

”By all means, bring it,” She smiled at him, the two getting closer to each other before getting into a position to start a sparring match. It was almost effortless between them, they weren’t even really going off the examples being led by Morgan and Prentiss, the two just going off on a tangent. It was clear that [Y/N] was far more advanced than the rest of her peers, her and Aaron we’re getting more aggressive, legs being kicked out from under them, the two rolling on the mats to assert their dominance like they would to an unsub in the field. They caught the attention of Morgan and Prentiss, both of them sharing a knowing look as they watched their boss and their co-worker’s little sister fight each other on the mats. 

~ 

”Alright, let’s wrap it up! In the coming weeks, we’ll be back more often to practice and teach you more combat moves that will be necessary for you to pass your final physical exam. For now, you all did really well today and we’ll see you in the coming weeks,” Emily told the group, smiling at them as she released them all to go shower and go to lunch. 

Aaron held his hand out to [Y/N], the crowd of soon-to-be-agents leaving as he helped her up from the mats. “You know, when Spencer went through this portion of the academy, he ended up in the infirmary for the better half of the next week. That boy was not fit for hand-to-hand,” he chuckled, watching the younger Reid laugh softly and shake her head. 

”I would say I’m surprised, but that honestly sounds just like him,” she shook her head, smiling up at Aaron. “Thanks for being my partner today, even if I know you lied about the reason you came.” 

Aaron raised his eyebrow, completely taken aback by her comment. “What?” 

”I saw it, when you were explaining why you were here. Your carotid jumped just slightly, and you moved your left foot away from the straight angle it usually stays at while you’re standing, Sir. You really should learn to control your micro-expressions,” She smirked softly, pulling her hair out of her face as she looked up at him. Hotch was stunned, not one of his team of profilers had ever figured out his tick when he lied, and it took a recruit to figure it out. “I may not read as much as Spencer, but what I do read, I study very intensely. And how could I not figure out your ticks? The book I studied was written by one of the best.” 

Aaron had written the book. He was slightly, just slightly, stunned. “Oh, well. Good work then,” he nodded, looking down at the much shorter girl. “You’re already well on your way to being a fine profiler. I might have to start telling the other Unit Chiefs to look elsewhere for their new Agents.” 

[Y/N] smiled brightly, nodding at him. “You should, I’m not trying to leave my brother for another Unit. Plus, someone has to take your spot once you decide to throw in the towel,” she teased a little more, laughing softly at the faux-offended expression Aaron gave her. 

”Yeah, yeah. We’ll see about that. Now off you go, I’ll see you around. And good luck,” He told her, smiling just briefly as he patted her shoulder and left the academy’s gym, leaving behind the only girl that could make that stoic, serious man come out of his shell for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update, I just moved into my new apartment, started my senior year of college, and started a teaching program! So, I'm just a little busy rn but once I get into the groove of things again, my updates will be way more consistent! As always, please leave comments!<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of violence and blood

Week twelve of the academy came with the start of working on case exercises. [Y/N], fortunately, excelled here without even trying. Not only had she talked to Spencer on the phone before when he was working on cases and helping him connect dots - all the while doing her homework for her college classes - but she had also spoken to her brother about building profiles based on the evidence that came up during the cases he worked on. She wouldn’t say she had an unfair advantage on this section of the academy, but she certainly had a headstart on working on cases. 

”I’d say that based on the evidence in the case file, we’re looking at a textbook narcissist that needs to feel in control of every aspect of what he’s doing, and that probably stemmed from childhood trauma caused by his mother or a mother-figure that was involved in raising him. That’s why his victims are all white, blonde hair, blue eyed women in their mid-forties. This abuse was his stressor, and they’re all surrogates for the woman that abused him, and he’s controlling every detail down to their death because he’s compensating for the control he never had as a child, the control that his true target took away from him. I’m willing to bet that if we find who he is, we’ll see that his trigger is the death of this woman, and that’s what sent him off the deep end,” [Y/N] explained to her group of peers, the instructor watching in the back of the room. She was a natural, having delivered what could almost be a variable profile if she were giving it to a local police department. 

”And how do you even know this?” Amy huffed in annoyance, staring at the girl in the front of the room with an icy expression. 

”It’s in the evidence, you just have to read into it. Plus, he’s a textbook serial killer. It’s in chapter nineteen of our book, which was assigned to us for our required reading,” [Y/N] shrugged, taking her seat once more at the other end of the classroom. This only furthered Amy’s anger at [Y/N]. There was palpable hatred that spewed from Amy, and this made her work sloppy. Her and her clique were always so focused on trying to make [Y/N]’s life a living hell that it would affect their work ethic and their training in the academy. 

~ 

[Y/N] absolutely excelled in the next four weeks of case exercises, enough that she was being recruited even more vigorously by other units inside the Bureau, despite Aaron having told them that he had full intentions of offering the young Reid a permanent position within the BAU after her probationary period that would be spent under her older brother. 

However, due to this special interest in [Y/N] Reid, the bullying within the academy only became worse for her. It seemed that every time she would impress their instructor and the various visiting Unit Chiefs, she would /accidentally/ get shoved down in the showers, her clothes would come up missing from her locker, water and various other substances would get poured over her sheets in her cot. It was becoming a lot for [Y/N] to handle. She had never really been bullied before, not like Spencer had been, atleast. She was used to being the outcast due to her age, but she always found a way to fit in with her peers. The academy, however, was just not accepting of her. It seemed like she had no one on her side, and truthfully, it was starting to make her go crazy. It wasn’t that she felt the dying need to fit in, it’s just that she didn’t ever not have friends, or her brother, and at this point in time, she didn’t have any friends, and she hadn’t seen her brother in a few weeks. It was enough to make her mental health go down, and mixed with her giving her absolute all to the courses in the academy, she was due for a break down any moment now. 

~ 

[Y/N] stared at herself in the mirror inside of the bathroom, she had locked the door behind her to ensure no one else would follow her in, though that had never worked for her before anyway. With a heavy sigh, she gripped the edges of the mirror, trying to take deep breaths to push away the anxiety attack she felt coming on. In the past few weeks, she had been getting minor anxiety attacks, but she wouldn’t let her instructors know the situation she was in. She had less than five weeks left at the academy, and if she wanted to do her best, she had to make sure everyone thought she was at her best. 

”Just.. Deep breaths,” she whispered to herself, the deep inhale making her side throb slightly in pain, the bruise there going deep into her tissues. She had, once again, been /accidentally/ pushed into the ground by Amy and her cohorts, no doubt leaving behind a bruised rib, but she didn’t report it. Spencer’s words still rang through her head that he didn’t want to have to be called back to the academy because of another conflict between her and her peers. 

Just as she was turning on the water to splash some onto her face, she heard the lock of the bathroom being picked open, Amy and her group walking in with smirks on their faces before locking the door once more behind them. 

”I should have known you’d be in here. Just some weak bitch who pretends to be better than everyone, in here having a little cry,” she mocked [Y/N], wiping pretend tears from her eyes. “Grab her,” she commanded her friends. [Y/N] immediately tried to evade what was coming, desperately trying to fight off being held down by the three other girls, but no amount of hand-to-hand combat training could have gotten her out of this situation. And just like that, the beating began. 

~ 

It was hours later that [Y/N]’s unconscious body was found on the hard ground of the bathroom, her lip split and her head laying in a puddle of blood that seemed to have no end to it. When the instructors were told, they rushed her to the infirmary, having no choice but to call Spencer as they rushed her into the urgent care area. 

~ 

Aaron was sitting down next to Spencer in the round table room, Garcia presenting their next case they were going to consult on to them when Spencer got the call. He silently let them know he’d be back before taking the call, and when he returned, it was in a rush, the man gathering his things hurriedly. “I have to go, [Y/N] was attacked in the bathrooms at the Academy and she’s in urgent care,” he explained to his team, prompting all of them to stand up. 

”We’re coming, too. She’s like family!” Garcia said, JJ offering to stay behind to send the consultation back to the police department that had requested their help so that the rest could go be there for [Y/N]. With that, the rest of the team was off to go visit their co-workers little sister, the girl that was set to be a future profiler. 

~ 

[Y/N] woke up to blinding lights, a soft groan leaving her lips as she tried to cover her eyes to stop the hurt of the blaring luminescent bulbs above her. 

”[Y/N]? Are you awake?” She heard a familiar voice ask, prompting her to look to the left, seeing her brother through her squinted eyes. She offered a small smile, giving her best attempt at a nod to him. “Oh, thank God! You had us so worried.” 

”Us?” She croaked out softly, accepting the water she was given by Spencer as he nodded to the other side of the room. She looked over, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of the BAU standing there. They all came over one by one to check on her and make sure she was okay, the last one being Aaron. 

”I need to ask you some questions, [Y/N]..” He started off softly, gently taking a seat in the chair next to her bed. “You have deep tissue bruises that are over two weeks old, and a bruised rib that happened well over a month ago. You need to tell us what happened, and you need to tell us the truth,” he said softly, as if he was speaking to one of the victims he would interact with on a case. 

”Don’t.. Don’t talk to me like that. Like - Like I’m a victim or something,” She immediately whimpered, her strong outer shell showing starting to crack just at the worried tone of his voice. “It’s.. I just.. I fell.” The lie was heard by the rest of the profilers, Spencer clenching his jaw in anger. 

”You’re not seriously protecting them are you? Who was it, [Y/N]? Tell me right now. Was it that girl from phase one of training?” Spencer asked, watching as he saw her fingers twitched just slightly. Despite his training as a profiler, he knew his sister’s tells. He knew who did it. “Amy. She was recycled to a different unit but she still is in the same dorms and classes as [Y/N]. That’s who did it. But she couldn’t have done this alone, [Y/N] knows how to hold her own,” Spencer told the rest of the team, all of them immediately heading out to go tell the instructor and to start an investigation on the girls. That left [Y/N] and Aaron alone. 

”[Y/N].. Why didn’t you tell someone?” He asked softly, reaching for her hand, telling himself this was just him comforting a friend and future colleague. 

”I didn’t want to cause problems..” She whimpered once more, closing her eyes as she gently intertwined her fingers with Aaron’s. “I didn’t want you all to think I couldn’t handle problems on my own, and I didn’t want the recruits I’m with to think I’m a tattle-tell and go to other people to solve my problems instead of facing them myself. Everyone hates me, they all think I got here because I’m Spencer’s sister and that the BAU has a soft spot for me. They don’t think I deserve to be here..” 

Aaron inhaled deeply, feeling anger towards the recruits and the academy bubbling up inside his chest, but he kept his demeanor calm. “That is absolute bullshit, and not true by any means. Even if you weren’t Spencer’s sister, your intelligence alone would have been enough for the Bureau to recruit you at a young age, and every unit I know is trying to get you on their team. That didn’t happen for Spencer when he went through the Academy, he was wanted by intelligence units because they knew he was smart, but he didn’t quite excel in any other areas. You’re the top of your class in every phase: academics, operational skills, PT, case exercises, and I have no doubt that you’ll exceed in firearms, as well. Do not put yourself so low as to believe that you’re here because you had strings pulled for you. You’re here because of your own skills. You deserve to be here, but you don’t deserve to be beaten because people cannot live up to you.” 

[Y/N] was actively crying at this point, little tears running down her cheeks as she stared up at the Unit Chief. “Aaron..” she whispered, the man bringing his hand up to wipe the tears away from her face. 

”I’m here,” he whispered softly, staring down into her bright, [y/c] eyes. 

Without thinking about it, the two began leaning in slightly, her eyes slipping shut as their lips became mere millimeters from one another before the door to the infirmary slid open, the two jumping apart as the nurse walked in. [Y/N]’s cheeks went bright red, Aaron coughing slightly into his hand as he stood from the chair he had been sitting in previously. 

”Hello, Ms.Reid,” she smiled warmly before greeting Agent Hotchner. “You’ll have to stay overnight and you’ll be put on a two week profile in order to help your healing, especially your bruised rib,” she explained, giving her some pain pills to help with the aches. “Well, I’ll leave you all to it,” she smiled softly, leaving the room just as Spencer and the others walked in. 

”They’re pulling Amy and the three others from the program and they’re going to be charged with aggravated assault on a federal agent,” Spencer said, his expression still angry as he shook his head. “If you all don’t mind, I’m going to stay with [Y/N] until she can leave, and I’ll be staying back at the office during cases to ensure nothing else bad happens.” The authority with which he said his words kept [Y/N] quiet. This wasn’t SSA Dr. Spencer Reid talking, this was her older brother that wouldn’t put up with his sister being beaten unconscious, and this side of him was scarier and more pissed off than he could be with any unsub he encountered. 

”Thanks, Spence,” she said softly, taking her brother’s hand in her own before she waved goodbye to the rest of the team, her eyes connecting with Aaron’s for a moment longer than they should have before he turned to leave, leaving her alone with her brother. 

All [Y/N] knew at this point was that the next five weeks were going to be wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Let me know what y'all think! I kinda really loved this chapter :D And sorry about the small taste of Aaron/Reader! I can't wait to get on with this story!


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron Hotchner walked to the shooting range, by far one of his favorite places in all of Quantico to be, however, today, he felt a pit of unusual anxiety forming in his stomach. Although he loved to shoot at the range, make sure his skills are sharp and perfected, today he would be teaching the recruits. Although this is something that he has done dozens of times before, today was different. Today there would be /her/ amongst the recruits he was teaching, although he had no doubts that she would be a perfect shot and he would hardly have to spend any time critiquing her shooting form or aim. 

It had been nearly a week since [Y/N] got out of the infirmary, her body still a little sore from the beating she had taken, but it didn’t hold her back. In fact, she found a loophole in her profile that allowed her to still do PT, she simply did it on her own time, way before the other recruits were woken up to start their own day, and this was something that wasn’t unnoticed by her instructors. She technically wasn’t breaking her profile, so she couldn’t get reprimanded for it. However, when word got back to Spencer, he wasn’t too excited to hear about it. 

Still, she worked her hardest and learned all she could, further proving herself to her peers and her instructors. 

[Y/N] waited in line, being assigned her shooting area and her gun. She set it down where it was supposed to be before looking around, noticing as Aaron entered the shooting range. It was like their eyes were polar magnets, always drawn to one another as soon as one of them entered the room. When their gaze did meet, she blushed and looked away, listening as Aaron started to instruct the class about the proper gun procedures and more. 

After about an hour of Aaron talking, he walked to his own area to shoot, unloading the clip into the paper target downrange, each of them a perfect headshot. “Now, I want you all to do the same,” he said, his voice full of authority as he looked at the recruits stoically. 

[Y/N] reathed in deeply and put on her ear protection, bringing the Glock up to aim at the paper target before she unloaded her clip, as well. Headshot. Headshot. Heart. Heart. Headshot. Heart. Each shot was a lethal one, one that would no doubt take the life of a violent unsub if need be. She was the first and only to get a perfect score that day, receiving nods of approval from her instructors and jealous glares from her peers. She didn’t make eye contact with Aaron this time, the memories of their almost kiss still playing through her mind as she brought her gun back to the check-in desk, returning it to them before she turned to leave the range, only to be stopped by a hand gently clasping her bicep. 

”Nice job today.. How are you feeling?” Aaron asked softly, looking down at her. She looked up into his eyes and breathed in softly. God, how bad she wanted to kiss him, still angry that the nurse robbed her of that opportunity a few weeks ago. 

” I feel fine.. Thank you, Agent Hotchner,” She replied softly, looking away from him before she moved out of his grasp and left the range, praying that no one had seen their gentle exchange of words. 

Only a few more weeks left, their official PT test, their official academy test, then graduation. She could do this, she just needed to lose her feelings for Aaron before she had to report to the BAU for her probationary period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was kinda rushed, but I just felt like writing more before I had to go to work!


	9. Chapter 9

This was it, this was [Y/N]’s final PT test, the last part of her time in the academy. She had just finished the academic test, which she knew she had just gotten the second perfect score in the history of the academy - the first being her brother - and she qualified perfectly during her firearms test, hitting the target with accuracy and precision. She slid her hand behind herself, lifting her calf as she stretched it out. The instructors had purposely planned the PT test to be just five minutes after the academic test, knowing the recruits would already be exhausted, and would have to push themselves as hard as they could to pass their physical test. She stretched out her calves, inhaling deeply as she tried to calm her mind and her breathing, both of which were racing with the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She was ready, she was so ready to pass this test and graduate from the academy. There wasn’t any news yet who the honor grad would be, but [Y/N] didn’t let that deter how she would perform until the very last minute. 

Her and the others were rounded up, quite a few of the SSAs and other agents from other units were standing on the sidelines - it was like a show for them to watch the recruits go through, arguably, the toughest test of the entire training course the academy gave to the recruits. She took her place at the start line, her body high strung as she waited for the whistle, and when she heard it, she took off. Immediately, she heard cheering from the agents watching from the sidelines. 

She was focused, her arms and legs pumping rhythmically as she set a fast pace to complete her mile, knowing she would have to conserve her energy to get through the pushups, situps, pullups, and the obstacle course. By God, she felt surprisingly great. The cheers faded out from around her, her mind only focusing on her goal, which was four laps around the track of the academy. Within six and a half minutes, the girl was completing her mile, immediately jogging over to the area where she would be tested for her other physical activities before she would be taken to the obstacle course. 

She was going at an insane pace, pumping out pushups like she had been born doing them, and the same could be said for her sit-ups and pullups. She was by far in first place in not only her unit, but she was the overall first place of the recruits. 

When she came to the obstacle course, she paused only for the briefest moments, taking in the various obstacles before she got to work. She cleared the rope net, climbing it with practiced ease before running the wooden wall, grabbing the dummy doll that represented a fellow agent in the field that she needed to get over the wall with herself, she tied the dummy’s wrists and ankles with a rope before heaving it over her shoulders, feeding her arms through the holes created with the rope before she scaled the wooden wall, huffing and puffing as she dropped down on the other side. Only a few more obstacles were in her way and her graduation at this point. 

[Y/N] ran to the standing dummies used for hand-to-hand combat, easily taking them down in almost expertly lethal ways. She made her way to the house she needed to clear, doing it with precision before she finished off the last tasks she had to do. When she realized she was done, she collapsed onto the ground, starfishing on the damp grass as she began to catch her breath. 

She was done. Done. She did it. Twenty weeks of Hell and she just finished her entire PT test within twenty minutes, which was one of - if not the top - fastest times it had ever been completed. Not to mention, not that she knew yet, she got a perfect score, which had yet to be done ever before. [Y/N] sat up, running her hands through her sweaty hair as she saw her fellow recruits finally starting to pile in at the finish, nearly ten minutes after she had completed the course. 

”[Y/N]!” She heard her name being called, she turned her head, smiling brightly as she saw her brother actually running towards her. She jumped to her feet and met him halfway, jumping into his arms as she hugged him tightly, the rest of the BAU following in his lead as they wrapped her up in a bearhug, telling her how amazing she had done, and praising her for her hard work. 

She couldn’t help it as she began crying, the realization that she had busted her ass for twenty weeks finally catching up with her. She was going to be an agent. She actually did it. The team moved away, her brother still keeping her close as Derek went off into a spiel about how there was no possible way he could have beat /his/ time doing the PT test, but they all knew that she had done it. He was just teasing. 

”Reid. Or should I say, probationary Agent Reid,” A voice came from behind them, the small girl turning to lock eyes with Aaron. She couldn’t help but to beam up at him brightly, knowing it would be way too inappropriate of a setting to hug him, scream about how happy she was that she was finally graduating and getting to join the BAU for her probationary period. “Good work out there. I was just with the instructors, and well, what you did out there is unprecedented, no matter what Agent Morgan says.” 

”Thank you so much, sir!” She smiled happily, taking his outreached hand to shake it. She hated to admit it, but there was no denying the spark that happened between them whenever they touched one another, even in the simplest of ways. “I.. I should go get ready for graduation.. It’s only in a few hours.” She said, keeping eye contact with Aaron, although she was speaking to the entire group. With a nod of approval from them, she kissed Spencer’s cheek and hugged them all once more before making her way back to the dorms where she showered and changed into her graduation uniform. 

This was happening. She was about to officially be an FBI agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i know this is a slooooow burn but its about to get heaated asf! but also, some twists and what not c: enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

”And now we would like to invite this year's honor graduate up, Ms.[Y/N] Reid,” The Director of the FBI announced, grinning as he watched the new agent get out of her seat and walk onto the stage that she could cross in just a few moments to graduate. “Not only is Agent Reid this year’s honor graduate, but she also completed this course perfectly, every academic test, every PT test, every firearms test was completed with top scores, and she has now set the fastest time in the history of the academy for completion of the PT test and obstacle course. I have no doubt in my mind that she will do well in her probationary time under the BAU, and that following the completion of that period, she will become one of the best SSAs that the Bureau has seen.” Applause could be heard from all over, the girl blushing softly as she accepted the plaque that was given to all honor grads, as well as a medal for her commended performance throughout the course of the academy. 

The rest of the graduation went off without a hitch, all of the recruits were now agents that would be sent off to their new units to complete their probationary period under their new mentors starting the following Monday. She was ecstatic, finally going to be able to start her time within the Bureau officially, and with her brother as her mentor. She was so excited, that the memory of her almost kiss with her new Unit Chief completely slid from her memory. In moments, [Y/N] was swept off her feet by her brother, being brought into a bear hug that squeezed the air from her lungs. “Spencer!” she laughed happily, hugging him back before he was forced to put her down, the others complaining that they wanted to hug her as well. 

”I do believe this calls for a celebration at Casa de la Rossi,” Rossi grinned, grabbing her face as he planted kisses on both her cheeks, causing her to smile widely and nod, all of the others agreeing easily. 

”I’ll bring Jack,” Aaron spoke up, looking towards [Y/N]. “He’s been asking to see you again since you babysat him, and he also got you a present for your graduation.” He said, a hint of a smile on his lips as he spoke. [Y/N] beamed widely at him, telling him she would love it if he brought Jack along with him to the get together that night. 

~ 

Everyone arrived at Rossi's house in casual clothing, [Y/N] walking in with Spencer as they had driven there together. She was now officially living with her brother, all she needed to do was unpack all her boxes into his spare room that they had been kept in, then buy a new bed set for the room. 

”Ms.[Y/N]!” She heard a small voice call her name excitedly, causing her to turn and smile brightly and she kneeled down to accept Jack into her arms as he ran into her embrace. 

”Jack! How are you, little man?” She asked happily, taking him into her arms as she stood up, holding him on her hip as she walked further into the house, conversing with the excited toddler in her arms. She made her way into the kitchen, smiling as she saw the rest of the team already in there, including Aaron. She swears her gaze was full of pride and longing as he watched her carry in his son, it was almost like it was natural for the two of them. 

”So, tell us about the tea!” Garcia squealed, handing [Y/N] a glass of wine, which she gratefully accepted. “What was that girl's name? Amy? Spill!” 

[Y/N] groaned softly, shaking her head at the memories of the torment that Amy and her goons put her through during the academy. She took a seat on the barstool at the island in the kitchen, settling Jack onto her lap as she began to tell the story from the very beginning about what went down between them. It was a long one. 

~ 

”And then they cornered me and, well, beat the absolute fu- they beat me up. Which, I probably could have defended myself against one or two, but there were just too many to even fight back. I ended up passing out and woke up in the hospital, I had bruised lungs, bruised ribs, a few sprains and a mild concussion..” She sighed, taking another sip of her wine as she gently rubbed Jack’s back, planting a kiss to his forehead, not even realizing how natural it felt to be with Aaron’s son. “But, they got kicked out, and from what I heard, they were charged with assaulting a federal employee and are in jail, so. I guess I won in the end, anyway.” 

Garcia frowned deeply and shook her head, “Why would they do that? Like, I know about bullying in the academy, but to that extent? That’s insane.” 

”I honestly think it’s because they thought I had an easy way into the academy, being that I’m a Reid, and that I was already approved to do my probationary period in the BAU, and plus.. You all were always there supporting me, and there were other Unit Chiefs scouting me since the day I entered the academy. I really just think it was jealousy at its worst.” [Y/N] shrugged softly, sipping at her wine once more. “But I put in the work, I got into the academy at 18 because I deserved it. I got my spot under Spencer because I deserved it, not because I was his sister or that there were strings being pulled for me. I worked my butt off, and they didn’t.” 

The others agreed easily, still in disbelief of all the trials and tribulations [Y/N] had to go through during the academy, on top of having to pass through all the obstacles the academy threw at her. 

”Well, I do believe Jack has something to give you. Right, Jack?” Aaron said softly to his son, the little boy immediately perking up as he took the little box that his dad was holding. 

”Aww, Jack! You didn’t have to, bud,” [Y/N] smiled brightly, kissing his forehead sweetly as she unwrapped the box, revealing a handmade friendship bracelet that had little beads and different colored strings on it. “I love it! Thank you so much!” She told the little boy, letting him help her to put it on her wrist. “I promise you I’m going to wear it forever and ever, okay?” Jack nodded eagerly, hugging around her neck. 

~ 

Jack was eventually taken to a guest room to be put down to sleep, [Y/N] tucking him in before pushing his hair back to kiss his forehead. “Goodnight, sweetie,” she whispered, taking a little step back before her back bumped into a very, very hard, broad chest. She turned around, her eyes widening as she saw Aaron behind her. “Oh, shit - shoot. Sorry,” she apologized, staring deep into his honey brown eyes. He nodded, his gaze turning into something that [Y/N] couldn’t quite read. Before she knew it, she was whisked into the hallway, hands being placed on her hips as lips crashed down onto her own. She let out a surprised squeak, her eyes widening before she melted into it, her arms winding up around his neck as her fingers twined into the hairs at the small of his neck. 

Aaron wasn’t just kissing her, he was borderline consuming her in every sense. One of his legs slid between hers, his body keeping her own pinned against the wall in the hallway, his tongue finding its way into her mouth before claiming every inch of it that could be reached. 

”A-Aaron,” [Y/N] mewled softly, feeling one of his hands push under the hem of her shirt just slightly. 

”Do you even know what you do to me?” He growled out softly, beginning to kiss down her neck sloppily before he found a spot he deemed fit, biting down and sucking until a bright red and purple bruise formed on the area. “Seeing you with my son, seeing how well you fit in with the team, watching you excel in the FBI.” He grunted, his arousal obvious to [Y/N], seeing as she felt it against her abdomen. “You’re driving me insane.” 

”Aaron..” She panted, pulling his mouth back to her own. This seemed to shut them both up, the two nearly grinding against one another like horny teenagers before they both her footsteps coming from the other end of the hall, and with great dismay, they pulled away from each other, fixing themselves up quickly before JJ rounded the corner with a sleeping Henry in her arms. 

”Uh.. Hey, is it okay if I lie him down with Jack? He’s out,” She told them, walking into the room that had Jack in it to put her son down, as well. 

”We should, uh.. Get back,” [Y/N] said softly, looking up at the man that was now her boss. He nodded in agreement, placing a hand on her lower back before the two of them walked back to the others. Aaron removed his hand, going over to talk to Dave as [Y/N] made her way over to Emily, Penelope, and Derek, knowing that the rest of the night she wouldn’t be able to get Aaron and what happened out of her head, luckily, there was an abundance of wine to help with that.


	11. Chapter 11

[Y/N] was incredibly nervous, despite knowing how well-prepared she was for this job. It’s just that.. It was her first day with the BAU as a probationary agent.. And she still hadn’t talked to Aaron about what had happened the night at Rossi’s. She sighed deeply and got out of bed, putting on a pencil skirt with a white button-up. She picked a pair of small heels to wear, and did her hair in makeup in a very conservative way that wasn’t too gaudy, but showed that she put effort into her appearance. Once she was finished, she walked out of her room into the kitchen, smiling as she saw her brother. 

”You ready for your first day?” Spencer asked excitedly - clearly he wasn’t as nervous as she was for her first day. 

”I feel like I’m going to puke,” She laughed softly, shaking her head as she took her brother’s cup of coffee from him, taking a little sip which earned her a soft glare from the older sibling. 

”That’s worse than shaking hands,” He huffed in annoyance, grabbing another mug to make himself another cup of coffee. 

”Spencer, we share like, a ton of the same DNA, we basically have the same germs, idiot,” She huffed back at him as she continued to drink the coffee. 

”We actually only share about fifty percent of the same DNA, and germs are not included in that,” Spencer corrected her, drinking his own coffee from his mug as he grabbed his bag and keys, the two siblings making their way down to Spencer’s car. 

[Y/N] shook her head as she got into the car and buckled up, tossing her go-bag into the back seat of the car where Spencer’s was, too. And with that, they were off to the BAU. 

~ 

[Y/N] walked behind Spencer nervously into the BAU, the small girl nearly hiding behind him before he stepped back and pushed her in front of him towards the glass doors, earning himself a muttered “asshole” from his younger sister as she pushed open the doors and walked into the bullpen. 

Almost immediately, she was crowded by the rest of the team, all of them officially welcoming her onto the team with bright smiles and hugs. All except Aaron, that is. In fact, said man was in his office going over files. She bit her lip softly, excusing herself from her fellow colleagues as she walked towards his office, knocking softly. She heard a muffled “come in” from behind the door, prompting her to open it and walk in before quietly shutting the door behind herself. 

”Hi, Hotch.. Um, how are you?” She asked a bit awkwardly, looking towards him as he sat at his desk, the man looking up at the sound of her voice. 

”Agent Reid. Sorry I wasn’t down there to welcome you in. How can I help you?” He asked, raising his eyebrow slightly, clearly avoiding the elephant in the room. 

[Y/N] sighed softly and ran a hand through her soft, curly hair. “I was just wondering if we could talk about.. The other night?” She asked timidly, nervously glancing out towards the bullpen. 

”Agent Reid.. What happened the other night was a mistake. We had both been drinking and clearly we were not in the right state of mind to be making good decisions, so. I think it would be best if we put that behind us, this is a professional work environment and I intend to keep it that way, Agent,” Aaron told the young woman in front of himself, his words betraying how his heart felt. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that he had wanted to kiss her since the moment he met her - but he couldn’t. He was her superior, and she was also the sister of one of his best agents, not to mention that there was greater than a twenty-year age difference between the two of them. But fuck. He watched the effects his words had on the young woman in front of himself, her nervous, hopeful expression falling to one of disappointment and sorrow. 

[Y/N] felt like something had been stabbed through her heart, the small girl nodding at his words before her expression changed to that of indifference. If he really thought it was a mistake, she wouldn’t fight him about it. “I completely agree, Sir. Professionalism is important and I’ll make sure to remember that. Especially when it comes to my superiors. Thank you for clearing it up for me,” she said, her tone icy to cover to hurt that she felt. 

With that, she turned around and left his office, heading back to the group where her brother and his friends were standing. “Well, I think I should probably go find my desk,” she smiled at them, doing her best to control her micro-expressions. She was in a group of profilers, she didn’t want them to know something was up. Before she could go to her desk, however, Garcia came walking across the cat-walk, her laptop in her hands. 

”Round table. We’ve got a case,” She said, knocking on Hotch’s door to alert him before she hurried into the briefing room. [Y/N] bit her lip, looking at her brother as he led her towards the room. She had no idea what she was in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH i have so many plans for this now that i've gotten to this point! It's gonna be major angsty and tense and I am LIVINGGG for it omg I hope you guys are gonna like it


	12. Chapter 12

[Y/N] knew this case was going to be tough, considering it was her first - however, she didn’t expect it to be rough because of the local police she was working with. [Y/N], first and foremost, was a historian and an anthropologist, she was still working on her profiling classes and was only a probationary agent with the bureau. She knew her history and anthropology, though. This, to the small-town Texan officers, made her a threat to their masculinity, especially since what she was saying went against their small-town belief system. 

”All I’m saying is that their citizens are not what they seem to be! I’ve learned about this, I’ve /researched/ about this. This isn’t the local tribe, I’m telling you. They’re so defensive about it because if it’s not the tribe, then it means that there’s no one they can blame these killings on !” [Y/N] whisper-shouted at her brother, crossing her arms. The sheriff of the town had yelled at her, telling her that if she was just going to bring up conspiracies instead of actually helping to bring in the local natives for murder charges, that he would have to rescind his invitation for help from the FBI, which had irritated Hotch enough to pull Spencer to the side to have him talk to [Y/N]. 

Spencer sighed deeply and shook his head, running his hand through his hair, there just wasn’t enough evidence. “[Y/N], look. These are ritualistic Native killings. The evidence points to the reservation,” he explained, pointing to the evidence board. 

”No, Spencer. It does not point towards the reservation. Yes, these are ritualistic, and historically Native killings, but it’s not /how/ the natives would carry this out. Do you see how this victim was impaled? That was historically used as a torture technique by the Indigenous tribes of the Seminole in South Texas. We’re in West Texas, meaning that the Apache tribes’ rituals would be used in this area, none of which included /impaling/,” She argued back, crossing her arms as she stared up at her brother. Contrary to both their training and professionalism, sometimes their sibling rivalry took over, and this was certainly one of those times. Spencer refused to believe what she was saying, he was looking at the facts of the case, not what she was saying. 

”[Y/N], until you have evidence that points to the unsub being someone other than someone in the native community, I don’t want to hear it,” Spencer said with finality, clearly using not only his rank, but his status as her older brother against her. 

[Y/N] shook her head angrily, storming out of the conference room that they had all been set up in as she left the station. She was so frustrated, and she knew she was on the right track with her theory about this not being the work of the Native community, it was a set up to frame them, and she knew it. As she sat down outside the station, she held back little tears of frustration, putting her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. She knew this was because she was the new agent on the team, and she also knew the reason the local police blew her off was because she was a woman, and there was clear misogyny within the police department, she knew that when the sheriff blew Emily and JJ off when they introduced themselves. She just hated it so much and didn’t know how to go about solving the case without the support of her peers, especially from her brother. 

~ 

”I got it!” [Y/N] shouted as she ran into the conference room, her hair up in a bun that stuck out in every direction, the area under her eyes dark from the lack of sleep as she got the attention from all of her team, and the officers that were in the room. 

”[Y/N]..” Spencer started, frowning as he looked at his sister. 

”No, let her share,” Aaron stated, holding his hand up to stop Reid from finishing off his sentence. 

[Y/N] nodded, going to one of the blank evidence boards as she started pinning up articles, newspapers, pictures, and more before she began explaining. “There’s a war going on in this town, and none of us were aware because none of /them/ wanted to let us in on it. There’s so much racism going on in this town, it’s not even funny, but they didn’t want us to know that. However, since the murders crossed the racial line from the teens at the house, to the natives on the reserve, I know exactly what is going on here. There’s a cult, one that wants to start a race war, especially since the election is now coming down between two candidates who have opposing views on the issue of the reservation. Our unsub is someone who is getting his cult members to kill both natives and white people in order to make it look like the reservation and the town are at war, but it’s the same group of people. That’s why the ritualistic killing was /so/ off in the first murders, because it’s not someone from the tribe, it’s someone that has studied the anthropology of native tribes and used that ritual to frame the tribe.” She explained, putting the last photo on the board of the outline of a person that had a question mark in the middle of it. 

”The leader is brainwashing his followers into thinking they’re ridding the land of its occupants to give back to the Apache, but he’s using them. He’s filling them with half-truths of a culture that they just don’t understand.” She told them, looking at all the people in the room. “They’re most likely living in the deadlands out here, not only is it culturally relevant to the Natives, but cults like to use places that are isolated in order to carry out their doings,” [Y/N] looked at her coworkers, all of them nodding along before she looked at Hotch, the man staring at her with an expression that she couldn’t quite place. 

Spencer jumped into action, grabbing the map as he started mapping out the geolocations that were in the deadlands of the town they were in, calling Garcia to check if she had any information about buildings in that area. When they got the coordinates, Aaron broke the team into two, sending out JJ, Morgan, Spencer, and Rossi to the building in the deadlands while the rest stayed back to investigate more. 

”Reid, a moment,” Aaron said, looking towards [Y/N]. She bit her lip, nodding as she followed him into an office that was connected to the conference room. She sighed deeply, figuring she had done something out of line. Slowly, Aaron shut the door, his gaze piercing as he looked at her, his mouth set in a firm line. 

”Sir?” She asked softly, her hands clamped together in front of herself. 

”Nice work out there. But why didn’t you tell us you had this lead? This breakthrough could have been made yesterday with all of us on it,” He questioned, still staring into her eyes. 

[Y/N] frowned deeply, moving to cross her arms across her chest. “With all due respect, Sir, every single one of you blew me off. You know my qualifications, what assets I bring with me. I’m a historian and an anthropologist. I know cultural characteristics, and I know copycats. Spencer told me not to bring up the subject of the unsub not being a native until I had a working profile and a better theory than what I had yesterday, and none of you stood up for me when the local officers practically shunned me for believing that a local could have done this, so. Why would I have come to you all for help? It was clear that none of you had my back, so I investigated my lead on my own,” She said simply, her tone bordering that of anger as she tried to keep her emotions in check. “And like you stressed to me before we left Quantico, I’m trying to be a /professional/.” She let the dig slip, watching as Aaron’s expression dropped momentarily before becoming stony again. 

”Next time you have this big of a lead, you tell one of us, Agent Reid. We’re going to go to the reservation. Be ready to leave in five minutes,” he said, his tone passive as he left the room, leaving [Y/N] behind speechless. God, she hated him. He just… he irked her nerves, but she couldn’t dwell long on it. As it was, they had somewhere they needed to be. 

~ 

[Y/N], Aaron, and Emily made it to the reserve, making their way to the school to meet John Blackwolf to talk to him about the rivalry between the Natives and non-natives, seeing if there was a connection that could lead them to the cult’s leader, the unsub. As they walked into the classroom, they stood in the back silent for a moment. 

”Mr.Blackwolf, we need a moment,” Hotch spoke up from the back, catching the attention of the man who nodded, excusing himself from the class as [Y/N] walked through the rows of desks, acquainting herself with the students as Aaron and Blackwolf left to talk outside the classroom. 

[Y/N] smiled, kneeling by one of the desks as she began to converse with a few of the students, asking them questions about their tribe, while also answering questions about where she was from and her own personal traditions. This is what she loved, she loved learning about the culture of a people, how the evolution of their characteristics brought them to be who they are today. She looked up as Aaron walked back in, his facial expression immediately letting her know something was off. “Reid, I need you to take these children to the basement. They found the unsub and he attacked the others, he’s on his way to the reservation now and is planning to attack the children.” 

[Y/N] immediately sprung to action, getting the kids together before one of the teachers led her and the kids down to the basement. She stood by the door, gun in her hand as she listened for any noises that would set her off. When the first gunshot rang out, she knew it was from a shotgun. God, it was like all her academy training flew out of the window. She was working on pure instinct in the moment. She turned, silently telling the kids to stay quiet before she slipped out of the door. She stayed within eyesight of the door that hid the children, watching as Blackwolf brought down a few of the unsubs followers without lethal action. She stayed quiet, slipping through the metal stacks in the basement, her eyes widening as she watched the unsub, leader of the cult, begin to fight with Aaron. Her heart was beating in her ears, her pulse almost deafening as she watched the unknown man punch Aaron to the floor, reaching down for Aaron’s gun to shoot him. Without things, [Y/N] raised her gun and pulled the trigger, the single bullet going clean through the ubsub’s head. He dropped dead with a loud thud, [Y/N]’s ears ringing from the shot, she stood there in shock. She had just taken someone’s life in order to save her bosses - the man that.. That she would kill someone for again, if need be. 

Aaron looked over at [Y/N], still slightly dazed from being knocked to the ground so violently by the now-dead unsub. He stood up slowly, making his way towards the girl. “[Y/N]..” he said softly, gently putting his hand over the gun as he lowered it, staring at her. 

[Y/N] looked up at Aaron, her eyes wide as she stared back at him. “A-Aaron..” she whispered, something in her gaze changing as she realized what she had just done. Tears sprung into her [y/c] eyes, the girl taking in a shuddering breath as she placed her gun back into the holster. “I… I think I want to leave now,” she whispered to him, stepping away from him as she walked back towards the door that had the children in it. “You should go get checked by the EMT.. He hit you hard,” she said softly to Aaron before going to check on the children, helping the teacher aid in getting them all outside before she went to the SUVs, wanting to get back to the hotel and sleep, not wanting to have to process what she had just done. 

~ 

Aaron sat in the back of the ambulance, getting his knuckles wrapped in gauze as he watched [Y/N] and Spencer at the SUV, the older sibling holding the younger one in a tight embrace. Spencer had been made aware that [Y/N] had been the one to take down the unsub, using lethal action to do so. It was almost sweet, as he watched, the two siblings comforting one another. However, he couldn’t help but to feel a pang of jealousy and longing in his chest, wishing it was him that was consoling her. He also couldn’t help but to regret what he had said to her in his office before they left for this case - it hadn’t been a mistake that he kissed her. He wanted her in his life. He /needed/ her by his side. 

~~ 

The flight back to Virginia was solemn and quiet, everyone on that plane knew the toll that came with taking a life for the first time, no matter how necessary it was to do it. [Y/N] hadn’t left Spencer’s side since the moment he met her back at the school. She leaned into her brother, her eyes closed as she slept softly, Spencer holding his little sister close to himself as he dozed off, as well. 

”What are you thinking, Aaron?” Rossi’s voice came from beside the slightly younger man, the one who hadn’t even noticed he had been staring at the youngest agent of the group. 

”I’m thinking I made a mistake and I don’t know how to fix it,” He admitted, knowing he couldn’t hide anything from Dave, there was too much history between them for one of them to get away with lying to one another. 

”My advice? Don’t lose out on an opportunity for happiness because some may not agree with it. However, I advise you to think carefully, as you and her would not be the only ones affected if something were to happen,” Dave said, motioning to Spencer as he held his sister. 

Aaron sighed deeply and nodded, going back to writing down his case report with a thoughtful frown. That girl took a life to save him. It was part of her job description, but something deep in him couldn’t let the thought go. However, he still had three hours to think about it as they flew back to Quantico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hi guys, so this chapter is based of 1x16, and it doesn't follow it directly, but I really liked the idea of it and thought it helped to progress the story a lil more! pls lmk what yall think tysm!!!<3


	13. Chapter 13

[Y/N] hadn’t heard the end of it from Spencer as he taught her how to fill out her report on discharging her firearm, and for using lethal force on an unsub - not that he was mad at her for doing her job, but his worry as an older brother came in the form of anger and annoyance. It took them nearly a week to make up with one another, then it was back to normal for the two Reid’s. However, it also took a week for the nightmares to set in. 

~ 

”We have another case, guys,” Penelope said to the group of profilers as she passed them in the bullpen, on her way towards the round table room to get ready to brief the team. 

[Y/N] sighed softly and stood from her desk, stretching her back slightly before she and the others made their way to the room to be briefed. 

”So we have a serial in California that is killing college-aged girls, all from the same university. They all have [y/c] [y/l] hair, and [y/c] eyes, and.. Oddly enough, they’re all from the same program at the University of California. They’re all History majors in a pre-law enforcement program,” Garcia continued on, [Y/N] sinking back into her chair slightly. The girls all matched her description. They even matched her major. She felt a pair of eyes boring into her, and she knew exactly who was behind the intense glare. Aaron. She looked over, the two of them making eye contact before she looked back at the files before herself, sifting through the pictures of the murdered girls. 

”Um.. Could we be looking at a case of surrogates?” [Y/N] asked, looking up at the team as she threw the idea out there. They seemed to mull it over, agreeing that it could be a plausible motive before they continued to brainstorm. 

”Well, from what I know about this program, it’s actually pretty competitive to get into. Maybe we’re looking at a rejected applicant,” Spencer added, the pen in his hand scribbling his ideas down onto a piece of paper, not like he’d forget them. 

”We’ll see soon enough. Wheels up in 30,” Aaron told the team, standing up as he grabbed his Ipad before leaving back to his office. 

[Y/N] sighed softly and grabbed her file before following him to his office, knocking softly on the door before she entered when she heard him call to come in. 

”Agent Reid, is there something I can help you with?” Aaron raised his eyebrow, looking at the young girl that was standing in his office. 

”Uh, no.. Not necessarily,” She said softly before sitting down in the leather chair that sat in front of his desk. “Well, actually.. I do want to talk about something. It can wait until the case is over though.. It’s nothing too important,” she told him, shaking her head as she stood up, turning to leave the room only to be caught by a hand around her wrist. 

”If you came to my office, it can’t wait. Agent Re- /[Y/N]/. What do you need to talk about?” Aaron asked, a deep line set between his furrowed brows as he stared down at her. 

[Y/N] gulped softly and looked away, biting at her bottom lip softly. “I just.. I, um.. I’m starting to not sleep well.. Everytime I close my eyes, I just.. I see him there. Dead. It’s less of a nightmare, more of reliving the moment he died.. Over and over and over,” her voice was soft, her eyes not meeting his as she stared down at the ground. 

Aaron frowned deeply, her heart tightening in his chest as he listened to her speak. He knew exactly what she was going through - in fact, every member of the BAU knew what [Y/N] was going through, seeing as they all went through it the very first time they took a life, granted, it hadn’t happened to any of them on their very first case. He sighed deeply and, without a second thought, pulled her into his arms, the girl tucked tightly against his chest. 

”I think you should see the Unit counselor.. This is something that you need to work through, because if you bottle it up, it only gets worse,” he explained softly, his voice so low that [Y/N] could feel it rumble low in his chest. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly glossy from unshed tears as she stared into his eyes. 

”I don’t want people to think I’m weak, Aaron,” she murmured softly, closing her eyes as she felt him lift his hand to her cheek, wiping the stray tear that fell down her pale cheeks. 

”You’re not weak. You just need help staying strong. I’ll let her know that you’ll be coming in for an appointment when we get back from the case,” He said with finality. She knew fighting against his decision would be futile, so she nodded and laid her head against his chest, letting the man hold her. 

They both knew this was so wrong, the intimate bubble they’d created with one another was one that should not be shared by a boss and his inferior. However, neither of them seemed to care. They were a source of comfort for one another, no matter how much they told each other, and themselves, that everything that had happened between them meant nothing. 

~ 

The case was simply dragging on. It had been almost a week since they landed in California, the team working day in and day out to find a break in the case, but everyone they had their suspicions about were checking out - no criminal record, being accepted into other programs, no motive. It was one loss after another for the case, and in the week they’d been investigating, there had been another two bodies dropped. 

”At what point do we find this piece of shit?” [Y/N] groaned as she flopped onto a chair in the meeting room that the local police leant to the BAU. 

”I just don’t know what we’re missing,” JJ frowned softly as she sat in the chair next to [Y/N], the two of them watching Spencer and Aaron stand in front of the evidence board, staring at the pictures and evidence like it would speak the answer to them. 

”At what point do we send [Y/N] in undercover, like I said from the /beginning/?” Derek sighed in annoyance, causing [Y/N] to raise her eyebrow and Aaron to immediately frown. [Y/N] hadn’t heard about this suggestion. 

”Because it’s too risky, Morgan. I’ve already told you,” Aaron frowned further, earning a groan from Derek. 

”Wait. Don’t I get a say in this? I didn’t even know this had been an option talked about,” [Y/N] argued, sitting up straighter in her chair. 

”You don’t get a say because you’re still a probationary agent, and it’s too risky,” Hotch said simply, his tone edging on that of anger and annoyance. 

”Are you kidding me? There are innocent girls dying out there and I am the /perfect/ decoy to send out to the unsub and you’re telling me it’s too /risky/? Hotch, there are people dying!” She exclaimed angrily, standing up from her chair. “It’s my job to save lives.” 

”No. It’s your job to sit and watch how to be an agent, which includes listening to your boss,” He shot back, his neck getting red from the aggravation he felt for the probationary agent. [Y/N] was taken aback, staring at him in shock before she shook her head and left the meeting room, taking her jacket and phone with her. Spencer followed after her, Emily and JJ towing along behind him. 

”Aaron..” David started, immediately being stopped as Aaron raised his hand, signaling that he wasn’t in the mood to talk about it. David shook his head, continuing along anyway. “You know she’s our best chance at catching this guy. You need to push these feelings to the side and let that girl help us to do our job. Which also happens to be /her/ job, despite the fact that you want to treat her like a child.” 

Aaron frowned and looked at David. “I don’t have feelings for her. I am her boss, and she is a child.” 

David let out a hearty chuckle and shook his head. “Treat her like a child, and you’ll see that you’ll never be able to act on those feelings that you’re denying, Aaron. It’s better to be honest with yourself, and with her, then to keep pushing it down. Now. Let her do her job, we can have a protective detail on her at all times, the unsub can get close, but not close enough to get her.” 

~ 

[Y/N] slung her backpack over her shoulder, checking to make sure that her earpiece was in place as she readied herself to walk onto campus to the program center that all the murdered girls had been a part of. “I’m ready,” she said to the team, stepping out of the van they were in. Derek and Spencer were also dressed as students, the three of them getting ready to leave together before [Y/N] felt a tug on her wrist. She turned, frowning at Aaron as he tried to pull her to the side for a few words. 

”If, at any point, something is starting to go wrong. You call it in and get out as soon as you can, do you hear me? You are not to endanger yourself,” He said sternly. [Y/N] nodded along, sighing deeply. 

”Yes, /boss/,” She said simply, tugging her wrist out of his hold. “Don’t worry. I’m just going to sit and learn from Spencer and Derek how to be an undercover agent, anyway.” 

”[Y/N]-” He started, being cut off by [Y/N] leaving to go with Spencer and Derek as they left to go draw out the unsub. Aaron frowned and watched her leave, biting at his lip. He had a bad feeling about this. 

~ 

”What do you mean she’s gone?” Aaron raised his voice over the comms, his eyes wide as his blood ran cold. 

”Some girl came up to talk to her about eugenics in the Weimar Republic, they walked out together, and now she’s gone!” Spencer was freaking out, having just let his sister get kidnapped by the girl they now knew was their unsub...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i ended on a cliff hanger oops! and sorry i haven't updated in like a week, i had to go home for a family emergency! lmk what y'all think though!


	14. Chapter 14

[Y/N] groaned softly as the knife glided across her stomach, red blood bubbling beneath the blade as it sliced across her skin. She felt as though there was no more fight left in her body - it had been a full forty-eight hours since she had been taken from the college by the unsub. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to fight for her life, but she simply did not have the energy to do so. 

There was dry blood on her face, dripping down her forehead from where she had been tossed onto the ground, her lip busted open from being repeatedly hit by the unsub. Things just weren’t looking great for her at the time being. She had hope, though, hope that her team would find her. 

~ 

Aaron was losing his mind, but trying to keep himself calm and collected. He knew it had been a bad idea to send [Y/N] out into the field undercover, he knew that it was way too risky and she didn’t have the experience necessary for the job she went out to do. However, he was the Unit Chief and had to keep it together in order to keep his team from losing their minds, as well. It’s bad enough that he already had to take Spencer out of the field, the young genius was beside himself for losing his sister to the unsub at the college. 

”Garcia, have you got anything on the girl?” Aaron asked into the phone in the conference room, it was on speaker with the rest of the team surrounding it. 

”I really wish I did. But there’s no land in this girl's name, no apartments, no leases, nada. She’s like some kind of ghost. It doesn’t make sense though, because she does have an address on file with the college, but it’s registered to.... Not her. It’s registered to our first victim. I’m sending it to your phones now.” Garcia said to the team, quickly sending the address to them. Everyone got ready, making sure their guns were locked and loaded, and that their vests were strapped on tightly before they rushed to the SUVs to go and save [Y/N]. 

Aaron felt like a ball of anxiety had settled in his stomach. It felt like the situation with Haley all over again. Like he was racing against the clock again, that he wouldn’t be able to save her again. Except, this wasn’t Haley. This was [Y/N]. The girl he wanted to protect - no, the girl was /needed/ to protect. 

~ 

[Y/N] let out the softest whimper, blood sputtering out of her mouth as the woman punched her in the face again, her head lolling to the side as she looked up at the girl. She had been getting beat relentlessly for the past twenty minutes. The girl that was torturing her was going on about how [Y/N] hadn’t deserved the position in the program, that her paper was far better than the other girls that got in - the girls she had ended up killing. 

”You… just… weren’t… good… enough.” [Y/N] breathed out shakily, watching as the fire raged in the unsubs eyes, earning [Y/N] a harsh blow to her ribs which absolutely knocked the wind out of her. 

”Shut up, you stupid bitch!” The girl screamed, grabbing the knife once more before she moved towards [Y/N]. [Y/N] shut her eyes tightly, preparing for impact before she heard a familiar voice. 

”FBI, drop the weapon!” Spencer shouted, his voice sounded deathly as the girl grabbed [Y/N], placing the blade to her throat. [Y/N]’s eyes widened as she watched the rest of the team step into the room, taking their places to surround [Y/N] and the unsub, all except Aaron. She felt the blade press harder against her skin, causing blood to begin to drop down her pale neck. 

”Come closer and I swear to God I’ll slit her stupid throat!” The unsub screamed, making a show of bringing the blade across her neck just slightly. 

However, what [Y/N] didn’t count on was Aaron sneaking in through the back door, he didn’t have a clear shot.. But he knew that something had to be done to save [Y/N]’s life. In a split second decision, Aaron had grabbed the unsub from behind, grabbing her a headlock as he fought to get the girl away from his agent. It all happened so quickly, the unsub raised the knife towards [Y/N] and Aaron, on instinct, jerked his arms that were around her neck in opposite directions. 

The room fell silent at the loud crack that came after, [Y/N] immediately scrambling away from Aaron and the now dead woman, tears forming in her eyes as she looked back at them. He had just snapped that girl's neck. To save [Y/N]. He killed someone to save her life. [Y/N] felt incredibly faint, the only thing stopping her from hitting the ground was Spencer picking her up before quickly taking her out of the room, outside of the house and to the paramedics where she would be transported to the hospital. 

~ 

There were multiple stitches [Y/N] had to get, and a few re-fractured ribs she would have to live with, on top of her mild concussion. She laid in the hospital bed, her eyes closed as Spencer held her hand. He hadn’t left her side since he carried her out of the house, and so far, he had been the only one allowed to be with her. 

It was a few hours later that the team was allowed in, the entirety of them squeezing into the little hospital room with [Y/N], all telling her how glad they were that she was okay. 

”Thank you guys… For finding me. Saving me. All of it,” She said meekly, offering them a small smile. “I think I need some sleep though.., I’m so tired,” she sighed shakily, running a hand through her unruly hair. “You guys should go and get some sleep, too. I get discharged in the morning, you all can come pick me up and personally deliver me to the jet,” she teased, earning a smile from her team as they all said their goodbyes and left. She looked towards her brother, frowning. “You, too, stupid,” she told him, squeezing his hand lovingly. 

”Not a chance in hell. I already lost you once. And mom might kill me if I do it again,” he shrugged, looking down at her. 

”Fine. Can you go find me some water and lime jell-o since you insist on staying?” She smiled softly, her smile turning to a triumphant grin as he nodded at her request, kissing her forehead before he left the room to go find what she had requested. 

[Y/N] sighed happily and closed her eyes, relaxing into her bed before the memory of Aaron and the unsub resurfaced, the girl shivering as she recalled the sound of the unsubs neck-snapping. She heard the door open and she opened her eyes expecting to see Spencer returning, but her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Aaron enter her room. 

”Hotch, I-” He stopped her mid-sentence. 

”[Y/N]. You had this team worried to death. You had /me/ worried to death. And frankly, I just got… my ass chewed out by Dave for not addressing this earlier. What is going on between us is… not professional. It hasn’t been since day one. I don’t just… do what I did to that unsub for anyone. Of course, I would take any action necessary to keep my team safe. But the last time I had this type of reaction to someone in danger was my ex-wife… and I beat the man that killed her to death. I don’t know if you’re quite catching on to what I’m saying, seeing as you have a head injury, but… [Y/N], I can’t tiptoe around this anymore. I like you, and I would like to pursue this with you. If by chance, I’ve read your signals wrong, I implore you to go to Strauss and report me for workplace harassment, but I need to let you know how I feel. You’ve made me feel things I haven’t felt in years.” He completed his sight monologue by wiping his hand over his face, shaking his head as his eyebrows furrowed, refusing to look at the girl in the hospital bed that was currently taking in all the information that had just been dumped on her. 

“A-... Aaron…” She spoke softly, reaching for his head before tugging him down to her level. “Any man willing to kill someone to save my life can certainly try at a relationship with me,” she whispered before gently grabbing his tie, tugging him down so that their lips met softly, his hand coming to rest on her cheek gently. The two of them couldn’t help but to smile, the young agent being the first to pull away, resting her forehead against his. “We… should keep this quiet for a bit though… Spencer might actually kill us,” she laughed sweetly, her smile widening as she heard Aaron genuinely laugh, nodding in agreement as he kissed her again. 

~ 

The next morning, everyone boarded the plane, [Y/N] taking her normal spot next to Spencer in the chairs before she wrapped a blanket around herself carefully. She looked up, hiding a small smile as she made eye contact with Aaron before she snuggled up, leaning her head on her brother’s shoulder as she positioned herself in a way that wouldn’t tug at her stitches or hurt her ribs anymore. She closed her eyes, actually feeling content for once as she fell asleep, despite what had the week before had brought her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh! finally some relationship!!!! i'm so excited, but ofc I can't not have angst, so enjoy happy hotch/reader while you can! lmk what you think! see y'all soon!!
> 
> Also the neck snapping scene was inspired from a fic i read on here, it was aaron x reader, but i don't remember the name ): credit to her through, for that inspo!!!


End file.
